The Road Less Travled
by entwined-in-a-web
Summary: Henry reads a famous Robert Frost poem in English class. But what kind of trouble will he get into when he takes its message literally? REVIEW PLEASE!


**A/N: Ok! Just in time for back to school! I got this idea while hiking in 90 degree weather the other day. So yeah…enjoy!**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own N2N or Robert Frost's "The Road Not Taken."**

Henry sat in English class, completely bored as usual. They were going over famous 20th century poets and they were now on Robert Frost. "The Road Not Taken" to be exact.

"'Two roads diverged in a wood, and I-I took the one less traveled by, and that has made all the difference.'" The teacher read slowly shutting her book before looking up at her bored class. "Does anyone know what Frost was trying to say there?"

Henry could care less. He was too busy staring out the window, wondering what Natalie was doing now. She was on a field trip with her physics class today, which left Henry to fend for himself at school.

"Henry?"

He jumped a little before turning back t face the teacher. "Yes?"

"Can you tell me what Frost meant by that last line?"

He looked down at his book and quickly said, "Uh…there were two roads and he took the other one"

The class seemed to chuckle a little as he spat out his answer. The teacher, however wasn't so amused. "Were you even paying attention?"

"Um…Yes?"

She shook her head and just shouted, "It's not that hard! What Frost is saying is that there are two ways a man can live. The safe way, where everyone else goes, the familiar one. Or the risky one. The one that's adventurous. The one that will make an impact on your life!"

"Sounds like a ton of bullshit…" Henry whispered somewhat audibly. But before the teacher could react, the bell rang and he quickly darted out of the room. He seemed a bit inspired by the poem. There was the safe way in life and the risky one.

Maybe it was time to liven things up a bit.

* * *

That weekend Henry and Natalie had a date scheduled. They were just gonna go over one of their houses and just hang out, watch a movie maybe. Nothing big. But when Henry showed up at Natalie's house dressed for a night on the town, she had to admit she was a little confused.

"What the hell?" she asked, opening the door and staring at him. "I thought we were just gonna hang out here."

"Uh, no…" he said to her slight dismay. "I'm gonna take you out. C'mon! Go get dressed…oh. And wear something kind of sexy."

She looked a bit confused as she ran back up to her room to get changed. What was with him? He never acted like that. Ever since her drug kick ended, he'd avoided taking her out to the city unless they were going to the movies or something. And for him to tell her to dress sexy and go out in the city? That was very un-Henry-ish. So she finally just slipped on a tight, short dress and some heels and made her way outside to meet up with Henry.

"You look nice…" he said, smiling happily, already driving towards the city.

"Um…thanks. Henry, what are we doing?"

He just shrugged and plainly stated. "We're going out."

"But…why?"

"I dunno…we're reading Robert Frost in English and I just felt inspired by him to do this! So, I'm taking the road less traveled, and I'm taking you out."

She couldn't say that she was pissed at him. It was a while since she had any fun, anyway. "Ok…That works."

They stopped at this one club, one that she always used to go to. She had no idea why they were there, but they were. He quickly dragged her inside, running over to the dance floor and just started to dance with her. She sort of liked this new Henry. He wasn't the same overprotective boy that he was before. And she had a dead poet to thank.

He finally pulled her close to him as they danced provocatively. He had his hands on her waist, occasionally drifting them down to her just-about-bare thighs. She never felt like this around him. She felt energized, her adrenaline pumping, her heart pounding. He pulled her even closer and kissed her, long and hard. She thought she was going to explode. She pulled herself away from him as his hands began to drift again.

"This is so unlike you…" she said, her voice definitely approving.

"Well, yeah. 'I took the one less traveled by, and that has made all the difference.'"

She just smiled at him. He was actually quoting classic literature. This was her dream come true. He told her he was going to go to the bathroom quickly and he left her there alone. She just sort of kept dancing until she bumped into a guy who quickly started dancing with her…

Henry quickly walked out of the bathroom, going to find Natalie, who was supposed to be waiting for him. But she wasn't there. She was with some guy, dancing like the two of them had earlier.

He angrily stomped over to the guy and just shouted, "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"Henry!" Natalie gasped, not realizing he was there.

"I dunno…" the guy said. "What the fuck does it look like I'm doing?"

"Get your filthy hands off her."

"You wanna make me?"

Henry just shrugged, a wordless agreement. So he quickly punched the guy, right in the nose, causing him to fly backwards.

"HENRY!" she yelled again, appalled at what he did.

"What?"

"Let's just go…"

"No! I have to finish him off!"

"LET'S GO!"

She quickly dragged him back out to the car as he whined. "I was gonna get him…"

"What the fuck did you thin you were doing in there?"

"Taking the road less traveled?"

"THAT'S NOT WHAT THE FUCKING POEM MEANT!"

He shrugged and just said, "Well, the road that's less traveled is the risky one."

"IT'S A POEM! YOU DON'T TAKE IT LITERALLY!"

"Well, sorry!"

The both of them just rolled their eyes and fell back into their seats.

Natalie just shook her head, "I think you should lay off the poetry…"

**A/N: Aww…poor Henry…lol**

**Reviews?**


End file.
